


Something That We Share

by Nevanna



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Camp Pining Hearts, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03, past unhealthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: The characters on Camp Pining Hearts have learned some important truths about the meaning of friendship.  Lapis is still figuring it out for herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills the "learning to be loved" square for Hurt/Comfort Bingo. It assumes canon knowledge through episode 3.15, "Alone at Sea."

Peridot shoves a pile of books and a fearsome-looking, stuffed, blue panda bear from the sofa, and pats the space beside her. “You don’t have to tell me what’s bothering you _this_ time, Lazuli,” she says. “I know exactly what will help. Steven has told me that the episode we are about to watch is a ‘very special’ one. If a _non_ -special episode induces pleasure and contentment, I can only imagine the effect that this one will have.”

The theme music to _Camp Pining Hearts_ fills the barn, accompanied by Peridot’s loud singing. "I don’t understand why you have to do that every time,” Lapis remarks. 

“I don’t understand how anybody can _keep_ from doing it! _‘This summer will be unforgettable!’”_ Peridot warbles. “It’s like this song was written _specifically_ for these characters!”

“Wow, how long has it been since we’ve seen the inside of the arts and crafts studio?” Lapis asks as the first scene begins.

“Since season two, episode thirteen.” After a few minutes, Peridot scribbles something on her notepad. “Apparently, on Earth, it is an insult to call a friend’s art style ‘predictable.’ Evidence: Paulette’s tears when Pamela suggests that she try drawing in a different style.”

“Paulette is the _sensitive_ one,” Lapis reminds her.

They watch as three of the most popular girls at camp are nearly caught sneaking back into their bunk, and Paulette covers for them. “I don’t understand why those shiny-haired humans are worried,” Peridot says. “They won’t get in trouble. They’re like the Diamonds of Camp Pining Hearts. Nothing deters a Diamond!”

“ _You_ did,” Lapis points out, and Peridot beams. “It looks like the other girls are pretty grateful to Paulette. They want her to share their breakfast table.”

“Well, obviously. If a human does something nice for its own kind, it is rewarded with friendship.” Peridot holds up her notepad. The word “friendship” is circled three times. “Sometimes the principle applies to Gems, as well.”

“Sometimes,” Lapis agrees, remembering Peridot’s clumsy attempts to win her affection and trust. Months ago, if somebody had told her that she and her captor would end up sharing a cause, living quarters, and several amicable arguments about Percy and Paulette’s future happiness, she would have assumed that it was an interrogation technique, intended to mentally destabilize her.

“They’re painting Paulette’s face like theirs!” Peridot exclaims, practically levitating off the sofa. “They want her to share their forbidden elixirs, and join them on their nocturnal excursions! _They have found her worthy_!”

Months ago, Lapis _thought_ that she understood what it might feel like to lose her mind. _Everything_ that she thought she understood had already started to erode, like water against sand, before Jasper extended her hand for their fusion dance.

On the screen, Paulette is arguing with the tallest, blondest, and most colorfully made-up of the popular girls. _“I yelled at Pamela,”_ she says. _“I’ve never done that before.”_

 _“She’s the one who called you ‘dull,’”_ the other girl snaps. _“I barely recognize you now, and believe me, that’s a_ compliment. _Do you really want to go back to being nothing_?”

"How dare she say that?" Lapis growls. The _anger_ is rising from the soles of her feet to the tips of her fingers, waiting for her to shape it into giant fists, or chains, or blades made of water. She closes her eyes, forces it back, and remains very still and quiet as the campers laugh and cry through the end of the episode. “Can we take a break before we watch any more?" she asks. "I think I need to spend some time in the air.”

Peridot follows her to the doorway. “It would appear that humans of Camp Pining Hearts provoked a strong emotional reaction from you,” she suggests. “Amethyst and Steven have both told me that this is normal. I myself experienced a familiar sense of validation when Paulette broke away from her Diamonds’ regime at the end.”

“I understand why you took so many notes on those characters’ friendships,” Lapis says, staring out over the tree line at the darkening sky. “And on _ours_ , for that matter. Forming real connections with people – or Gems – is so complicated.” Her voice drops to a whisper. “And scary. And you don’t know what you’ll become in the process, or who will end up getting hurt.” Just from watching a _story_ play out, she almost lost her temper, like Jasper told her, over and over, that she would.

“I would have to review my observations,” Peridot says. “But you haven’t done anything to hurt _me_ since we started living together, and if you’ve done anything to cause the other Gems distress, they haven’t shown it.” She rifles through her notepad again. “I’m trying to discern the lesson imparted by this episode. I’ve ruled out ‘drawings of cats are dull’ and I’m not sure whether ‘excessive eyeliner is a sign of corruption.’” She glances up at Lapis with a tiny smile. “That leaves, ‘True friends bring out the best in each other, not the worst.’”

“I’m glad you said that, Peridot.” When they were bound together as Malachite, Jasper brought out the worst in Lapis, who doesn’t know if she’ll ever forget how it felt to finally have a target for the rage she’d felt at her enemies, at her would-be allies, at everybody who had ever used her. _But she tried to convince me that the worst was the_ whole _of me, and I know that’s wrong_. “I hope that it’s true.”

Peridot starts to retreat, but turns back at the last minute. “Come back soon, okay?” she says. “I want to watch another episode before our next mission briefing, and none of them are, well, _very special_ unless we’re sharing them.”

“I feel the same way,” Lapis says, and unfurls her wings.


End file.
